


messy

by hyuckyuk



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Jeno is whipped, M/M, kinda ??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 13:25:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16430249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuckyuk/pseuds/hyuckyuk
Summary: mess·y/ˈmesē/adjective1. untidy or dirty.2. (of a situation) confused and difficult to deal with.





	messy

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this some months ago and never posted but i reread it last night and was like "this is kinda good" so yeah i love nohyuck lol

donghyuck is messy. he looks messy. always messy. that's the word jeno would use to describe lee donghyuck.

his hair is curly, with a honey color, and jeno has never seen it any way other than errant. messy from the fingers running through it all the time, from jeno trying to tame it every morning when they meet up on the school gate, never succeeding because donghyuck's hair was too thick and he used his sister's conditioner, he knew that, he knew that no amount of finger brushing would make it go down but he did it everyday, because donghyuck's giggle was his favorite sound in the world even if it was too loud for a tuesday morning and the way he said _you're gonna make it worse_ in his high pitched voice and the way it made his skin all tingly and his brain all fuzzy just proved that donghyuck was some sort of fairy,

 his skin is gold, sunkissed, _caramel_ (jeno has to stop himself from thinking of infinite ways to say that donghyuck's skin was made of summer, of sun rays), lately he's been complaining about a bit of acne on his chin, of how oily his skin was, how many black dots he had on his nose. his skin was messy because of how his eyebrows were unruly, he got that slit on the left one because of a dare and he never really cared enough to keep them trimmed.

 his nails were messy and all bitten, jaemin jokingly said that using nail polish would make him stop, so now his nails were messy and bitten but they were painted orange, sometimes pink, other times black.

donghyuck's smile is... _what_ is donghyuck's smile, jeno ponders, and comes to the conclusion that donghyuck's smile is, like all the things about the boy, _messy_. it's crooked grins when he's teasing the boys, it's small smiles when he's feeling shy, it's a cute giggle when jeno says something cheesy and it's a big beaming laugh whenever the world is lucky enough to witness. it's messy in the way he always throws himself when laughs, how he slaps whoever is beside him, how his front teeth are chipped from that time he fell from the swings and never got it fixed so when he opens his mouth jeno can only look at them, not at his lips, obviously not, but at the little gap between his two front teeth.

 another thing that's messy about donghyuck is the way he talks. his voice is not like any other voice. his voice is honey, it's sweet, it's high, it's _loud._ donghyuck's voice is loud, he's always screaming and laughing and cursing and whining. a moment where donghyuck is quiet is a moment everyone is suspicious. donghyuck talks with weird voices to make them laugh and sometimes when it's only him and jeno he will whisper sweet things because he's too sleepy to care.

 the way donghyuck dresses is messy; his clothes too big for his tiny frame, seeing as they're mostly all from his older brother, who's a lot bigger than him, but he likes them, says it's _confy_ and _stylish_ , jeno finds it kinda cute, the way his pants cling on his thighs but pool around his ankles (he always cuff them, up on his ankles, _i'm bi culture,_ he says) and all the collars on his shirts are wide enough for his collarbone to be totally exposed, jeno likes it, donghyuck says that jeno is in love with his collarbones, maybe he's right. his messy style was in the summer when he wore his short shorts with floral shirts with thin materials and flip flops, with those big sunglasses that used to belong to his mother, summers were his favorite.

 there are little things about donghyuck that are messy, like the way he can't sit still for too long, sometimes jeno looks at him in the middle of class and he's swaying his upper body from left to right, slowly, as if he was on a boat, and he looks like he's somewhere else, jeno finds it amusing.

 another thing is how he's never focused, that makes study dates messy, because jeno has to read the same sentence for him, like, a hundred times, because he won't _focus_ (but then he apologizes and donghyuck always looks so embarrassed when it happens because he can't control it, and jeno knows this, so he read the same sentence for one hundred times more if that's what it takes for donghyuck to smile again and say that he finally understood).

 it's how he walks lazily, as if he has all the time in the world, with his head held high and jeno always found every thing donghyuck did so gentle (even if most people found him brash, jeno saw him _gentle_ , the way he talked, and _moved_ , donghyuck moved gently, he wasn't abrupt curves or harsh ends, no, he was soft touches and gentle hands writing and playing with jeno's fingers and playing the piano) his walking, the way his feet touched the ground, was gentle, was the tip of his toes first, was his fingers moving on the rhythm of whatever 80’s song he was listening through the earphones.

it was messy when he cried, jeno hated this one, even if it was a rare occurrence, donghyuck cried a river, he cried with his soul, with hiccups and wheezes and he couldn't _breathe, jeno._ donghyuck cried when he was full, it was like a boiling pot, someday it would burst, and when it happened jeno was there, he was there to make sure donghyuck could breathe and to hold him after it was done, even if he was messy, face hot and wet, snotting jeno's shirt but it was fine.

 but the thing donghyuck was messier about was the way he _kissed_ . donghyuck's kisses were messy and hot and wet and jeno never could get enough of it. never would get enough of how donghyuck would hold or drape his arms onto his shoulders or the front of jeno's shirt, while jeno himself could be holding his waist or his face with both hands, sometimes his thighs when donghyuck climbed on his lap. donghyuck's kisses were fire, licking every corner of jeno's mind and soul, making him dizzy and lightheaded, the only thing he could think of was _donghyuckdonghyuckdonghyuck_ , jeno felt like he would go crazy with the way donghyuck whimpered when he would bite his lip or pull on his hair or groan _baby_ the way he knew donghyuck liked. but it was also _calm_ , calm when they would just lazily kiss, too tired to do anything more, not even with tongue, their mouths touching warmly, wrapped around each other.

 donghyuck was messy, he was a brat and most of the time he infuriated jeno like it was his job, but he was sweet and caring and he made jeno's life colorful with the way he climbed through his window in the middle of the night just because he didn't give him a goodnight kiss, or with the way he was such a clingy baby, always wanting to be holding someone's hand at least. he was jeno's donghyuck the same way he was donghyuck's jeno.

 donghyuck was messy but jeno never bothered cleaning up.

**Author's Note:**

> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/bihyuck?lang=pt)


End file.
